kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghost
is the 218 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In the tearoom of the Shiratori household, the fathers of Mio Aoyama and Yui Goidō were meeting with the grandfather of Urara Shiratori regarding the matters of the to-be-built theme park. Katsuhiro Goidō, the father of Yui, was asking Shotarou Shiratori, the grandfather of Urara, when the construction of the park would be done. Shotarou explained to Katsuhiro Goidō that the drilling for the construction was not done yet, and asked for more time. Yuuri Aoyama, the father of Mio, felt that the investigation of this construction was taking long. Katsuhiro told Shotarou that he couldn't lend any more money, but Shotarou was fine if there was no more lending. On the side, Yuuri Aoyama offered to help build the construction. Meanwhile, Keima was listening to the conversation and was convinced that both Mio and Yui's fathers really thought a theme park was being built, while in reality a fortress was being made to fight off the Devils. Keima then became curious as to why Shotarou would be requiring monetary help when he himself is rich. Yuuri then said that he have heard rumors that shamans have been entering the place as Kstsuhiro was angered and asked if Shotarou is being swindled by another scam and tries to tell him that there is no such thing as a devil. Yuuri tries to tell Katsuhiro about the matter but the Katsuhiro insists although Kayoko, Urara's mother did act like a demon, it was not proof. Katsuhiro then said that although the public was told that it was a massive food poisoning, Urara is not to know of this matter. However, Katsuhiro said that it is Shotarou that's being odd since he shut down the company after this incident and what happened to Kayoko was an accident and Yuuri told Shotarou to return back to his company and continue to be a benefactor to Maijima. Shotarou then gave off a peculiar smile and said that the "final battle is drawing near" as Yuuri became silent while Katsuhiro says that despite how Shotarou looks, the latter is beginning to loose his mind. Keima then understood the gist of things after adding on by Shotarou's previous notion that the "devils took his child" and that "Kayoko was acting like a demon". Keima then deduced that a runaway spirit was in Kayoko's body and caused the misfortune and cause the death of her and possibly, everyone. And that is also the main reason why Shotarou wants revenge. But Keima was wondering if Shotarou even knows how a runaway spirit operates and thinks if he should tell him that. Dokuro then told Keima that she'll head for the graves and went off while Keima asked her why before realizing that if the runaway spirit was never captured, it is still roaming elsewhere and he have to go back to Urara. However, Yanagi caught him and Keima's exclamation alerted the fathers and Shotarou. Yanagi then asked who he is as he looked familiar while Keima tries to say that he is Kei of the Kirara star system. Yanagi said that he is just a classmate of Urara as Keima was angered that the ruse didn't work on Yanagi, an adult. At the same time, Urara, Mio and Yui were trying to find "Kei-chan" as Yuuri was disappointed when he heard Mio being overly energetic again while saying how he envy Katsuhiro's more quiet daughter. The fathers then come out and tell their child that they've finished talking and told them to go home. Urara then hugged her grandfather and said that she found something really interesting. Shotarou then asked if the camp is 22 as Urara said it is. Shotarou then said that the trip is canceled since there is a problem in the construction site as Urara said that she wants to go to the camp. Shotarou then apologized as Urara dejectedly looked down and said she saw an alien. Shotarou then said that he will do anything to protect Urara's happiness before leaving. Urara then mumbles that she shouldn't have talked about it since her grandpa only talked about adult stuff, and wished that she was more mature... As Mio and Yui said their goodbyes, Dokuro arrived at the grave of Kayoko. She was shocked to discover that a hole has appeared in front of the headstone. Meanwhile, Keima poked Yanagi in the rear in order to get rid of her and ran off to Urara afterwards. "Kei-chan ! Did you get captured ? '' ''What should I do... he'll be sent to the police !" Urara, who appeared in an adult form, innocently and questioningly looked at "Kei-chan" and Yanagi. Completely stupefied, Yanagi dropped the similarly surprised Keima. Trivia *Urara's mother's name, Kayoko Shiratori, was incorrectly referred to as "Miyako" in this chapter. References Category:Summary